


Date.

by Twats_R_Us



Series: Grow old with me. [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Beginnings, Fluff, M/M, alternate endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twats_R_Us/pseuds/Twats_R_Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Ian's on the bus to boot camp, he realizes how stupid he's being. He asks the driver to drop him off because he wasn't Phillip Gallagher. He got off the bus and sat on the curb. Less than 30 seconds later, a black car stopped in front of him. He looked up and the man that was driving the car got out and walked towards Ian; it was Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day Before.

While Ian's on the bus to boot camp, he realizes how stupid he's being. He asks the driver to drop him off because he wasn't Phillip Gallagher. He got off the bus and sat on the curb. Less than 30 seconds later, a black car stopped in front of him. He looked up and the man that was driving the car got out and walked towards Ian; it was Mickey. Ian rolled his eyes as the brown haired boy lit a cigarette and sat next to him. Then the older man spoke.

"So then... did ya realize you were being fucking stupid?"

"Fuck off!" Ian turned away from Mickey.

"No I'm not here at 8:30 in the fucking morning for no reason."

“Well why are ya here hu? You don’t care about me… just go.”

“No.”

“Why? Why are you even here in the first place? Did you actually follow the bus?”

“Shut up for a second will ya!” Ian looked at Mickey with disgusted. Mickey continued.

“I wanted to see if you were actually going to go through with it and just because I don’t tell you I care.. doesn’t mean I don’t.”

“Well how am I meant to know how you feel if you don’t say anything to me? As much as I’d want to be, I’m not psychic.” 

“You’re such a hypocrite ya know that?” Ian shook his head.  
“How am I the hypocrite?”

“You tell me jack shit about how you feel about me, you expect me to scream that I love you from the roof tops yet I have no idea how you feel about me.” Mickey paused and stared at the ground, he then continued. 

“You run round town with senior citizens and Asians going on dates and fucking them in the bleachers so I don’t know if you like me or not, I can’t say how I fucking feel to someone who most likely feel the same way back…” Mickey went silent. Ian took the cigarette from Mickey’s hand and shuffled closer to the other man.

“Well for a start, if I did tell ya how I feel about you, you would fucking kill me.”

“No I won’t.” Mickey interrupted. Ian took a deep breath and continued.

”After you said I was only a fucking warm mouth to you, it really hurt me. Things in my life after that started going downhill. I met Lloyd and we did it. It was only meant to be a one night stand but then I found out he was Jimmy’s dad, he then kept on at me and I was trying to get over ya. Same for the others, we did it but I felt nothing for them because the whole time I wished they were you.” Mickey looked Ian in the eyes.

“Mickey, I love you so much that’s why I wanted to go. I didn’t… I couldn’t be around to witness the man I love with his wife and kid playing happy families.”

“Dad said if I didn’t marry her, he would kill ya, terrorize your family and even more. I know him and he wouldn’t hesitate to do whatever he wants to make me into his model son. It broke me seeing you get drunk through that bullshit ceremony.” The boys were quiet for a minute. Their silence wasn’t awkward. Mickey turned his head and planted a kiss on Ian’s lips. When they parted, Mickey bit his bottom lip then he spoke.

“I do you know, I do fucking love you Ian Gallagher.” Ian laughed, but his hand round the back of Mickey’s neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. When they parted again, they were both wearing shit-eating grins. Mickey spoke.

“Even though I do like kissing you in gutters 2 and a half hours away from home, do you recon we could get in the car, it is fucking freezing out here!” Ian got up; he pulled his duffle bad onto his back and extended his arms to help Mickey up. Mickey accepted Ian’s hand with his and when he got up, he didn’t let go. He only let go when they got to the car. Then they were both seated back in the car, Mickey started driving.

“So then… what are we gunna do now?” Ian asked curiously.

“Well, I’m driving, you’re sitting in my car and we are headed back to Chicago before Mandy and your family go ape shit.” Mickey said sarcastically.

“I mean with us…”

“I dunno, I mean because there are feelings involved which we’ve only just declared, we can’t really say that we’re fuck buddies or each other’s booty call… we ain’t been on a date so we ain’t dating…”

“As faggy as it we could… maybe?”

“What? You mean like go on a fucking date?”

“Maybe… well, it would make sense… plus I don’t think robbing my ex’s house with your cousin and Iggy as escorts counts…”

“Fuck off…” the boys looked at each other and then just started laughing. Ian spoke again.

“And you rescuing me from my moment of insanity also ain’t a date.” 

“Okay, so what if we do go on a date? Hypothetically of course…” Mickey asked innocently.

“Well, usually on first dates, you get to know each other, ask each other a bunch of random questions, see if you like each other or not and then it goes on from there.” Mickey coughed and then spoke again in a low voice.

“So, you wanna do that shit then?” Ian turned around to face Mickey.

“That is not how you ask a guy out, if your gunna ask me out, you’re gunna have to do it properly.” Ian stated in a flirty southern accent. Mickey stopped the car abruptly and faced Ian. Mickey then proceeded to shout with no venom what so ever.

“Oh my fucking god, can you be even more of a faggot?” they both laughed and Ian pressed his lips against Mickeys.

“Ian Gallagher… will you… go out… with… me?” Ian flirtatiously hissed.

“Urm… okay then, since you asked so nicely.”

“Go fuck yourself…” Mickey had no venom in his voice what so ever.

Mickey carried on driving with Ian sitting next to him until they reached Chicago. Mickey dropped Ian off at his house and then returned to his own.

***

When Mickey entered his home his sister was sitting on the sofa watching TV. He then went and sat next to her. They were silent until Mandy spoke.

“How long had you been fucking my best friend?”

“A few years...” Mandy’s eyes bugged out of her head so Mickey elaborated.

“We started when he barged in my room when I was asleep demanding for towel heads gun back.” Mandy slapped him.

“So all this fucking time, you’ve been the no name guy he constantly talks about. Mickey you made him fall in love with you.” Mandy started staring Mickey in the eyes. Mickey realized what she was doing.

“Why ya staring at me like that, you’re worse than Gallagher!”

“You have that look in your eye, I told Ian you know if a guy likes you from the look in their eye but you love him don’t ya?” Mickey stared at his sister blankly. Mandy pulled Mickey into a hug Mickey didn’t push her of, he just let her. Mandy spoke again.

“What happened between you two then? Why did ya decide to marry that commie skank as Ian put it?” Mickey took a deep breath and then proceeded to talk.

“Everything was going fine with us, a few months back when everyone went on that run and I told ya to fuck off because I had some girl round, that girl was Ian, we had a great night, we even planned on fucking telling you since we were getting kinda serious but dad came back early… he beat Ian up so I dragged him off of Gallagher then he beat on me, he pistol whipped me until I was unctuous. When I woke up, Dad had a gun pointed at Ian’s head then he got Lana to fuck the faggot outta me. He then forced me to marry the cunt.” Mandy continued to console her brother. 

“So Mick, what are you going to do now?” Mickey grinned to himself.

“We’re going on a fucking date tomorrow night.” Mickey started to stand up but Mandy pulled him back onto the sofa. She was wearing a huge grin on her face which made Mickey roll his eyes.

“So he didn’t go? You stopped him? Fucking hell are you two boyfriends now?” Mickey stood up and stormed into his bedroom. Mandy laughed because she knew the answer. Mickey went to sleep.

***

When Ian returned home, he was greeted at the door by Lip. Everyone else was gracefully eating their breakfast. Lip was the first to speak.

“Really, where the fuck have you and Mickey been? Don’t pretend you weren’t with him because you just get out of his car after like 10 minutes of making out with him and I know for a fact that ROTC camps don’t run on Christmas break and all your shit was gone.” Ian smirked and looked his brother in the eye.

“I was about to do something really fucking stupid and when I realized it, Mickey was there to take me back home and we talked about everything.” Lip relaxed he dragged his brother onto the sofa and sat down next to him.

“The only reason why I ain’t killing you is because you actually don’t look as if you’re dead inside. And what do you mean by talked about everything.”

“There is no baby and he only married her coz his dad was going to kill me and all you lot. He doesn’t love her like I for some reason thought; he loves me.” Lip smiled and put his hand on his little brother’s shoulder.

“So… are you to like...-“

“I dunno, we spoke about it and we decided we should at least go on a few dates before we define what’s going on.” Lip then pinched his Ian’s cheek and began to shake it.

“Aww, my bwaby bwotha goin’ on a date” Ian shook him off and Fiona came in the room.

“Oh my god, Ian do you have a boyfriend?” Ian went bright red and Lip laughed hysterically.

“Fi, no, it’s a hell of allot more complicated than that, we’ve only just moved out of fuck buddies who have feeling for each other zone.” Ian tried to defend himself but then Lip interrupted while laughing.

“What he means by that is that they’re in love and they’re gunna live for faggy ever after.”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP” his older siblings started laughing controllably.

“Aww, you’re getting more and more like your lova every day ain’t it sweet?” Ian stormed up stairs with his duffle bag. Fiona took Ian’s previous place on the sofa and was wearing a serious face.

“Please don’t tell me it’s Lloyd?” Lip smiled.

“Hell no.”

“Well please tell me that the guy is the same age as Ian?”

“Calm Fi, he’s only a year older.”

“Have you met him?”

“You have too.”

“Who is it?”

“Mickey.” 

“Milkovich?” Lip nodded.

“Holy fuck, he’s like the least gayest person in the world! And he’s married! Do they know what they’re doing? What if terry finds out?” Lip tried to avoid eye contact then he spoke in a low voice.

“Why do you think he’s married?” Fiona guested for Lip to carry on so he did.

“When Ian and I were in the group home, Ian snuck out and spent the night with Terry, in the morning, Terry walked in on them, beat them up and got a prostitute to rape Mickey in front of Ian who had a gun to his head. Then Terry forced Mickey to marry the prostitute and if he didn’t we’d be dead. Ian’s been the way he has been because of it and he thought that what happened worked but it didn’t.”

“Holy fuck! Words can’t describe how I feel about this. Anything else I should know?”

“Probably but I shouldn’t say anymore, it ain’t my place.” Fiona nodded in agreement.

“So, they’ve sorted everything out now?” Fiona asked.

“Yeah and by the sounds of it, I think they might just last a very long time.”

***

When Mickey woke up, he retreated to the living room where Mandy was still watching TV.

“Hey sleeping beauty, wan’t something to eat?”

“Fuck off Mandy you ain’t funny.” Mandy laughed.

“But I really am…” Mickey snarled at his little sister while simultaneously sitting down.

“So what do you have planned for the date?” Mickey just stared at her as if she was the stupidest person ever. He didn’t say anything so Mandy continued.

“You know, the good thing about you dating my best friend is that I can help you impress him romantically and I can tell you what he like and doesn’t like and all the shit he won’t tell you because he’s embraced. Mickey then responded.

“The bad thing about me seeing you best friend is that you won’t but the fuck out of my love life.” Mandy kicked him in the shin.

“Want my help or not? You wanna totally fuck up or gain some brownie points?”

“Fine.” Mickey muttered under his breath.

“What were you thinking of doing then on your date?” Mickey shrugged his shoulders.

“You so need my help.”

“No I don’t” 

“You honestly do.” The two of them went silent and carried on watching TV. Mandy turned the TV off and stared at her brother.

“Mick, can you stop being so stubborn. I don’t care that you’re gay, I don’t care that you and Ian are together. You two are my favorite people in the world and the fact that you love each other and are happy is all I want. You need to stop shutting people out and let me in. before Mom died we told each other everything but now you don’t.” Mickey felt bad because Mandy told him everything and he was being a dick to her when all she wanted to do was help.

“So what do you think we should do then? We ain’t gunna do no faggy shit like ice-skating or shopping.” Mandy laughed.

“No shit. Well, you both like pizza, you both like booze, we live in Chicago so what else do ya need? Take him to a pizza house on the Northside then after, come back and watch a film and I will disappear for the night. Sometimes less is more.” Mickey considered the idea.

“Sounds good but I will stick out like a saw thumb in the Northside plus what if dad comes home and catches us again. Mandy, he will kill us!”

“He won’t come back”

“How do you know that?” Mandy went quiet and looked away from her brother.

“When you were asleep, Iggy called, that run Dad, Jamie, Joey and Tony went on went wrong. The boys were caught with a load of special K and Dad killed someone. We ain’t gunna see them for a long time, Iggy is sorting out paper work at the moment including temporary guardianship over us, he knows about what dad did to you, he’s getting ya divorce papers with Lana because she feels bad about everything. Actually he should be back soon.” Mickey’s mouth gapped open. 

“Holy shit! Two miracles in one day!” Mandy smiled and nodded. The front door opened and Iggy walked in. he went into the living room and stood in front of his little siblings. He then proceeded to speak.

“Alright cocksuckers, this is how it’s gunna work, there’s only the three of us now and since you’re both mini people, I am your legal guardian again. Dad still had loads of drug money in the stash, last time I checked it was around 40 grand so we can live on that for a while. You 2 will need to get jobs. Is that clear.” They both nodded and Mickey spoke.

“Ever call me that again and I will kill you.” Iggy walked over and bent down in front of Mickey.

“No you won’t, Ian won’t let you and from what I’ve seen, he has you whipped.” Mandy started smirking.

“And how would you know that Ig?” Mandy queried.

“We went to rob someone’s house and whatever Ian said, Mickey did. At first I thought it was really weird and then I saw them like kissing him and shit and I was like ohhh… and you can sign these divorce papers.” Iggy handed the documents over to Mickey. Iggy placed his hand on his brother’s shoulder and looked him in the eye. 

“Everything is gunna be ok now.” Mickey nodded in response, signed the documents and handed them back to Iggy. Mickey got up and headed towards the door. Mandy called out after him.

“Hey where are you going?”

“Pawning off my bullshit wedding ring.” Mickey left the house.


	2. The Date Part 1

"Oi fuck face, wake up!" Mandy was shaking Mickey awake.

"Bitch what the fuck! I'm trying to sleep." Mandy chucked some bags and a box at Mickey.

"Yesterday, you said that you would stick out in the North side, it's two in the afternoon and have a fucking shower; you’re welcome." Mandy walked out of the room. Mickey got up and wondered into the shower.

Today was the day that Mickey was going to go on that faggy date he asked Ian out on. He knew that it was a total wind up on Ian's half but Mickey couldn't help but feel kind of exited considering that if he did things like this with Ian on a regular basis, they would most likely become boyfriends officially and end up doing loads of faggy shit. If Mickey was honest, he would really like to be Ian's boyfriend and do loads of faggy shit, of course, he wouldn't be caught saying that by anyone.

Mickey got out the shower and sat on his bed. He looked through the things that Mandy chucked at him. In the box, there was a pair of Timberlands that Mickey actually quite liked. He looked in the bags. Mandy had bought him two pairs of jeans (one blue and one black), a leather jacket, 3 T-shirts (one blue, one white and one black) and a bottle of aftershave. Mickey smirked to himself because this was the shit that Gallagher wears. Mickey walked into Mandy's room.

"How did ya buy all that shit?" Mickey tried to pretend that he didn't care but Mandy saw right through him.

"I went shopping Gallagher style." Mickey cocked his eyebrow gesturing for Mandy to elaborate.

"I stole it all, you’re welcome." Mickey smirked. He then sat down onto Mandy's bed. He didn't know why he didn't just go into his room or watch TV; he just sat there as if he was going to say something. Mandy was folding clothes and putting them away. After a while she stopped. She sat next to her brother on the bed.

"Mick, you're actually nervous aren’t you?" Mickey bit his bottom lip which gave Mandy his answer.

"Look Mick, there is nothing to be nervous about, Dad most likely will never get out of the joint, Ian loves you and when you look back on it, you're gunna realize it ain't a big deal. You two have been together since you turned 16, even if you fuck up, he'll still love you. Just be yourself... and wear the shit I bought you okay. He's just gunna be happy you actually planned something, Ian is really easy to please." Mickey smirked and Mandy nudged his shoulder.

"And if ya upset him, I will fuck you up big time." Mickey nodded and Left the room sticking his middle finger up at her.

***

To say Ian was nervous is an understatement. Yes he hung around with Mickey all the time but this was officially a date. The fact that this time that he and Mickey were going to hang out, it wasn’t just sex and pretending he feels nothing for him, this might even be sort of romantic. He’d been texting Mandy all night as they were talking about Mickey. It was weird for him since he was being so open about the guy he loved to his best friend AKA his sister. 

Before the date, Ian had work. The store was empty as per usual which Ian loved. This meant that he could do all the work Mandy gave him from school. When Ian got home, the house was hectic. Debbie and Carl were fighting over the TV remote; Fiona and V were in the Kitchen talking about baby bullshit. Ian went upstairs to take a shower. When he started stripping off, he got a text from Mickey  
Mickey: Pick ya up at 6, bring your Fake ID 

Firecrotch: See ya then :P

Mickey: :D

***

After his shower he went into his room to get ready, he had half an hour before Mickey was meant to pick him up. Once Ian got changed into his crisp-white T-shirt and jeans, Lip entered the room. He sat on his former bed while lighting up a cigarette.

“Hey do you know what you’re doing..?” Lip asked in a relaxed tone. Ian’s head snapped at an angle to face his brother. Before Lip could finish his sentence, Ian butted in.  
“Lip, please don’t fucking start, yes I know what I’m fucking doing, I’m going out with the guy I love, I know I gave you shit for seeing that fucking Karen but Mickey’s different. He makes me happy so can’t you just be happy for me?” Lip burst into laughter. Ian looked at his brother in a confused manor. Lip jumped off the bunk and sat next to his little brother.

“Ian, you such a fucking drama queen ya know that? For starters, a guy who would go through all that shit for you and loves you, in my eyes, is a good guy for you, at first I was a bit skeptical but do you really think I ain’t been observing him? I can tell that he loves you, whenever I go in the store and he thinks I ain’t looking, he looks at you as if you’re the best thing in the world. Also, when I saw you two in the car yesterday, I saw how happy you guys were and if a guy can make you that happy; I’m more than okay with that. “Lip pulled Ian into a hug and Ian put his arms around his big brother. Lip spoke again.

“If you’d let me finish my fucking sentence I was asking… do you know what you’re doing tonight with Mickey?” Ian laughed and covered his face with his hands.

“I’m so sorry man, I’m really fucking nervous” Both boys laughed.

“He’s meant to be surprising me or some shit, which usually means that he’s got a 6 back of beers and he’s gunna take me to an abandoned roof.” 

“Oh how romantic.” Lip joked. Lip looked out the window and did a double turn.

“Shit is that Mickey? He looks so different” Ian jumped to look out the window. Mickey was wearing a leather jacket, jeans that actually fitted him and he’s actually washed; this was all visible from a distance. Mickey walked up the steps of the Gallagher house and rang the doorbell. 

“He’s early?” Ian asked himself. He was about to run downstairs but Lip grabbed his arm.

“Oi, take these.” Lip chucked a packed of condoms and a packet of gum at Ian. Ian smiled at Lip and put the packets in his pocket. Ian started to walk down the stairs but he stopped to hear the convocation unraveling at the front door. Debbie and mickey were talking.

“Are you Mandy’s brother?”

“Yes.”

“She’s not here; she hasn’t been here in weeks.”

“Actually I’m here for Ian, he is here right?”

“I remember you, you were in the kitchen with a bullet in your bum the day DFS came.”

“Yeah and I know not to F with you, where’s Ian.”

“You look allot cleaner than the last time, V always says how you’re like the dirtiest white boy in America but you’re nothing compared to Carl, Fiona is forcing him into the shower now.”

“That’s nice to know but where’s Ian?” Ian began to chuckle to himself until he heard Fiona.

“Debbie, go set the table now!” Debbie ran to the kitchen as Fiona rushed to the door. Mickey was still obviously outside.

“Hey Mickey, sorry about her, come in Ian’s upstairs in his room.” Ian heard Mickey enter his house therefore Ian ran back into his bedroom. Lip was sitting on Ian’s bed smoking. Ian rushed to sit next to him.

“What the fuck?”

“I was here the whole time.” There was a knock on the bedroom door. Mickey then opened it.

“Hey.” Ian said as he stood up.

“How did you know that room was mine?” Ian asked curiously.

“I just saw you run in here.” Mickey laughed out. Lip started to laugh hysterically and left the room. This meant it was just the two of them. Mickey walked over to Ian. Ian out his hands on Mickey’s waste and the couple started to make out. They explored each other’s mouths with their tongues passionately until they were interrupted.

“Oh my god Ian you’re gay! Jimmy lied to me.” Carl was standing in the doorway with his mouth gaped open. Mickey went bright red.

“Shut the fuck up and annoy Lip!” Ian spat out with a grin on his face. 

“Who shits on who’s dick?” Carl asked completely ignoring his brother’s most recent request.

“Can we go now please? We’re gunna miss the El and your family scares me.” Ian laughed and led the way out the house. The two started walking to the El. On the way there they kept nudging each other playfully and chasing each other.

“Now do ya see why we never bang at my house?” Mickey laughed.

“I see that your talkative nature is genetic.” Ian nudged Mickey.

“Hey, you love that about me…”

“No… I’d love to kill myself over it” Ian laughed and then grabbed Mickey.

“Fine then, if you hate that I talk so fucking much I won’t speak for the rest of this date.”

“Yeah like that would ever happen.”

“Alright, I won’t speak. If I do, I have to suck you off, if I don’t you have to suck me off.”

“Deal.” Mickey laughed to himself because Ian was so going to have to suck him off. Ian pulled out his phone and started texting. Mickey’s phone chimed. He looked at the message.

Firecrotch: Where are we going then? Mickey rolled his eyes.

“You texting doesn’t count ya know and your gunna have to follow me on this one okay?” Ian nodded. Mickey got another text.

Firecrotch: Ya missing my voice yet?

“No.”

***

The boys got onto the El and road to the North Side. When they got off, Ian still didn’t speak. This was starting to annoy Mickey because this meant he’d have to speak to keep it from being awkward. They started heading to the Pizza house walking side by side in each other’s personal space.

“You know, we are on the North Side which means you can act as gay as ya want like do what you did with your senior citizens.” Ian Laughed and pulled his phone out.

Firecrotch: We did nothing but fuck and he bought me shit, what are ya getting at? Mickey turned to face Ian.

“I dunno.” Ian laughed again and pulled Mickey into an ally.

“Mick, I’m a private person. PDF is totally not my thing, the only fucking person I did that with is Mandy and that’s just because she was my fucking beard.” Ian put his hands on Mickey’s waste and moved closer.

“This between us is for us only, I wanna be with you, I don’t wanna show you off like a fucking trophy wife to people I don’t know. Plus it makes me feel uncomfortable like with people staring, it’s cringy when Lip and Mandy do it and they’re fucking straight.” Mickey laughed.

“Oh thank fuck! I actually thought I was gunna have to do that shit with you!”

“Aww that’s so cute that you would actually do that for me.”

“Oi shut the fuck up man, I’m hungry so either we get out this ally right now or you suck me off right now… you’re speaking.” Ian Pulled Mickey into a kiss when they parted, Ian undid Mickey’s zipper.

***

The boys got to the pizza house and sat at their table.

“Mick, I’m generally surprised, not just because you’ve taken me to a restaurant but this is the hottest you’ve ever looked with clothes on!” Mickey just glared at Ian. Ian continued.

“Seriously, I didn’t think you actually owned something without a rip or loads of stains.”

“Well your fucking fag hag decided that she wanted to steel me some shit.” Ian laughed.

“See, this ain’t so bad is it?” Mickey bit his lip and started reading the menu. After they ordered, Ian was feeling curious.

“How many guys had you done it with before me?” Mickey stared at Ian not looking impressed.

“Da fuck ya wanna know that?”

“I’m just curious…” Mickey huffed.

“Only two before you but you’re the first I did like… ya know… receive.” Ian grinned which made Mickey roll his eyes. Ian then leant on the table to lean closer to Mickey and raised an eyebrow.

“Anyone I know?” Mickey huffed.

“What is this twenty fucking questions?.. Okay… Do ya remember donkey dick Roger Spikey? Well, I kinda lost my virginity to him.” Ian couldn’t help but laugh.

“Da fuck’s so funny.”

“Are ya actually kidding me? Something else in common then.” Mickey’s eyes widened.

“You mean…” Ian nodded. Mickey laughed.

“To be honest, his dick couldn’t be any bigger than yours.” Ian blushed. Mickey thought it was time to change the subject.

“So, when do you go to West Point?” Mickey’s voice croaked in the question. Ian gently smiled.

“I ain’t going. Me doing what I did yesterday made me realize that I’ve been using the military as something to aim for, an excuse for something to do when shit got bad, to be honest, it’s quite unhealthy. But now, there’s this guy that I really like and I’d rather stay with him than go off to some stan. Plus he’s kinds infatuated with guns which is a real turn on.” Mickey leaned back and took a sip of his beer.

“Imma kick his ass when I see him.” Ian laughed and then he noticed Mickey’s hand. He stared at it with confusion and awe; then he spoke.

“Mick… where’s your wedding ring?” Mickey shrugged.

“Oh I sold it.” Mickey looked unfazed meanwhile Ian’s facial expression was the opposite.

“Mickey, your dad will kill you.”

“I’d like to see him try considering he’s gunna be in jail for the rest of his life.” Ian looked stunned therefore Mickey elaborated.

“He killed a few people in front of loads of witnesses and 3 of my brothers are also in jail because of that run. As soon as it was official, Iggy got me some divorce papers so I just need to wait a few weeks for it to be official.”

“Does Iggy know what happened?” Mickey nodded.

“Iggy’s the only good brother I have he’s gotten used to the whole I like guys thing that’s why he used to always hide my porn and shit in his room when I was in juvie.”

“How long has he known, did ya tell him?”

“When I was like 15 he walked in on me bulls deep with his best friend. He freaked out at first but then he came around. He even asked me if we were on it after the robery.” Ian looked surprised.

“I’m guessing your family knows.” Ian laughed. 

“I only told Fiona, everyone else found out by catching me with you or going through my porn. Debbie doesn’t know though, neither does Kev and V, they’re basically family.”

“I’m guessing Lip was the one that went through your porn then?”

“Yeah, he freaked out. He didn’t believe it at first but then he make Karen Jackson suck me off and apparently, she referred to it as playing pool with a rope.” Mickey laughed.

“Well that I can believe.” The waitress brought them their Pizzas.

“So, since you don’t wanna do the army shit anymore, what do ya wanna do?” Ian smiled.

“I have no idea, I could do some personal training shit or something like that… what about you, you must have had something you wanted to do…” Mickey went red.

“It’s nothing, it’s stupid.”

“I bet it’s not, come on… I won’t tell.”

“Fuck it. Fine. Basically, I for some fucked up reason wanted to be a tattoo artist, I like drawing and shit so I just doodle and shit. I used to hang them up in my room then I realized how stupid it is.

“Mick, it’s not stupid it’s kinda cool. Wait, the first time we did it, all them drawings were yours? They’re really good, I thought they were like ones you printed off the internet.” Mickey scoffed.

“Well that’s bullshit.”

“Seriously.” Ian grinned mischievously.

“Gallagher, what are you thinking? I know that look.” Ian gave his napkin to mickey and pulled a pen out of his pocket.

“Who the fuck carries a fucking pen around with them?” 

“Never know when you need one.” Ian then winked. Mickey looked panicked.

“Fuck no, I ain’t drawing you shit.”

“If you do, I will be best friend with your giant rosary beads…” Mickey didn’t look too happy. He grabbed the pen then muttered.

“You do know I hate you right?” Mickey laughed.

“I love you too Mickey.” Mickey grunted. He started drawing. He handed the napkin back Ian.

“No, I want you to draw something good.”

“But dicks are good.” Ian smirked.

“Da fuck ya want me to draw then? A fucking rainbow?”

“Draw me.”

“No.”

“Why?”

“It’s fucking gay that’s why, besides, I can’t draw loads of fucking freckles on a napkin.”

“Try.” Mickey grunted and pulled the napkin back and started drawing. Ian smiled. Mickey started drawing while Ian stared at him with content. After half an hour of Ian finishing his pizza and Mickey drawing, he spoke.

“Stop staring at me Firecrotch I’m almost done.” Mickey handed the napkin back to Ian. Ian’s jaw dropped as he stared at the drawing. It looked exactly like Ian. It looked like a picture but without the color of course, it was the best anyone could do on a napkin.

“Close your mouth Gallagher.”

“Mickey this is amazing.”

“It’s a fucking piece of shit that’s what it is.” Ian smirked. The waitress came over to the table and handed mickey the bill. He placed a couple of bills in the tray and finished his beer, Ian followed suit. When Mickey wasn’t looking, Ian snuck the napkin into his coat pocket. The boys exited the pizza house and started walking down the street.

“Hey, Mandy promised she’d fuck off tonight and Iggy is out getting shitfaced so… wanna come over and watch a movie or some shit… and then you can give me my treat for drawing ya.” Ian laughed. He didn’t answer because Mickey already knew Ian was going to following him home.


	3. Till the day after

“Hey, where did your sofa go?” Ian asked curiously. He was standing in Mickey’s living room staring at the new sofa. It was the one Mickey had in his bedroom. Mickey was immerging from the kitchen with a six pack.

“Oh we set it on fire in the back yard last night.” They both sat down on the sofa next to each other. Mickey handed a beer and a cigarette to Ian then turned on the TV. They settled on watching family guy. The boys were very comfortable just sitting there. As gay as it was, he wanted Ian closer to him. They were already sitting side by side in each other’s personal space but Mickey wanted more. He put his arm around Ian’s shoulder. He knew it was pathetic but it was all he could think of. Ian laughed and snuggled into Mickey’s side.

“Such a fucking cliché”

“Shut up shithead.” Mickey looked down at Ian who was grinning at him. They kissed while laughing into each other’s mouths.

“This is so fucking weird ya know that?” Ian stated

“I know right, since when did I become comfortable with this shit.” Mickey replied.

“Well I was referring to the fact that you actually wash now.” Ian joked and Mickey elbowed him in the side.

“Hey I was showering a hell of a lot more the second time I got out.”

“But seriously, you’re like nice and romantic and that kinda shit, I did just think you were only into store room fuck but you’ve proved me wrong.”

“Hey say that again and imma put your tongue up your ass.” Ian got up and straddled Mickey.

“Yeah you won’t like ever do that and I like it… and whatever this is we got goin on”

“You do hu?” Ian nodded with content and bent down to kiss the man under him.

***

Half an hour later, they ended up spooning on the couch watching South Park. Mickey was the small spoon meanwhile Ian was the big one of course. Ian’s arm was hung around Mickey’s waist.

“Ya know, I could actually get used to this.”

“Shut the fuck up Firecrotch. This is a rare fucking occasion alright?”

“Oh and why’s that then?”

“How the fuck am I menna know?” Ian giggled and kissed Mickey’s neck.

“God I love ya so much Mick.”

“Love ya too Gallagher.” The couple began to make out lying on the sofa. They stopped then they heard the front door open. They looked like a pair of dears in headlights. Before they moved, they heard someone speak.

“Helloooooooooo, any Mother fucker’s home?” It was Iggy. He was off his head. He stumbled into the living room. He laid eyes on the couple on the sofa and covered his eyes.

“Please tell me you two ain’t having sex right now?”

“Iggy for fuck sake we’re fully clothed” Iggy removed his hand from in front of his eyes.

“Okay okay okay, as long as you guys fuck in your room and nowhere else, good night!” Iggy stumbled into his room then Mickey stood up.

“So, he said in my room…” Ian huffed.

“What type of guy do you think I am? I don’t fuck on the first date.” Ian folded his arms and smirked. Mickey grabbed his arm and yanked him up. 

“Na… you only fuck two years prier” Ian laughed.

“Oh shit and I promised you I’d do you with them beads.” Mickey grinned and grabbed Ian’s face.

“Get that hot ass of yours in my room right now!” Ian saluted.

“Yes sir.” Mickey then pushed Ian into the direction of his room.

*** 

After endless rounds of sex and playing with Mickey’s sex toys, they laid in Mickey’s bed. Ian’s head was rested on Mickey’s chest; he was tracing shapes on Mickey’s stomach while Mickey was running his fingers through Ian’s short hair. Neither of them spoke as they were enjoying the moment; it was a comfortable silence. 

“Hey, ya tired?” Ian looked up and shook his head. He placed his chin on Mickey’s peck.

“I’m just thinking.” Mickey raised his eyebrows.

“About…” Ian laughed.

“You actually wanna know what’s going on in my head?” Mickey shrugged. Ian smiled softly and adjusted himself so he was lying next to Mickey on his side facing him. Mickey mirrored his movement. Mickey held Ian’s hip while Ian grabbed Mickey’s bicep lightly.

“I was just thinking how everything in my life’s changing. For starters, Fiona’s now my fucking legal guardian which is really weird even though she practically has been for the past 8 years. Lips going off to MIT soon and he’s like my best friend besides Mandy so I’m gunna miss him so much even though I’ll never let him know it. Franks seriously ill and is on the fucking verge of dying and there’s no chance he’s ever going to sober up. Then there’s my future, something I thought I always wanted I’ve realized is fucking pathetic and then there’s you…” Mickey pulled Ian closer.

“What about me?” Ian kissed Mickey just like their first kiss in the van.

“Well, friends don’t really do this now do they?” Mickey blushed and pushed Ian lightly. Ian rolled on top of Mickey straddling his waste and putting his hands either side of Mickey’s head.

“God you’re so fucking hot right now you know that.” Ian’s response was to lean down and start sucking on Mickey’s neck. Mickey flipped them both over so he was on top of Ian and he started sucking his neck. Once bruises were formed, they parted. Mickey placed his head in the crook of Ian’s neck. 

“So what are we then?” Mickey asked sincerely. Ian snorted and spoke in a sarcastic manor.

“Can we be boyfriend and girlfriend now?” Mickey kissed Ian’s collar bone and laughed.

“As long as you’re the fucking girlfriend” Ian chuckled and grabbed Mickey’s chin.

“No fucking way I’m the boyfriend.” Mickey forced the younger man into a kiss. After a session of making out, they fell asleep.

***

Mandy really needed to go to the toilet. She decided to barge into Mickey’s room to go to the toilet even though he may have company. She did her business and then left the bathroom. She looked over at her brother’s bed and then it finally hit her. She saw her brother and her best friend twined together in bed hanging to each other for dear life. Their heads were buried in each other’s. It was official in Mandy’s eyes. Every time Ian spoke about liking guys and all that shit, it didn’t really seem real the fact that her brother was gay and he was in love with her best friend also didn’t seem real. 

Seeing Ian and Mickey like this, it was defiantly real. Despite the fact that she used to be a little bit in love with Ian, she felt warmth in the site she saw, she could see this was what love was. She thought it was impossible for Mickey to be able to love someone in a romantic sense but seeing him like this with Ian made her think the opposite. She was stirred away from her thoughts when Ian awoke and set eyes on her. Ian had a soft smile on his face.

“Whacha doin’ in here, thought you were out?” Ian whispered

“Came back an hour ago and I needed the toilet, wanna have some breakfast? We got donuts…” Ian leaned down and put his chin on Mickey’s shoulder.

“Maybe in a bit, I’m really comfy.” Mandy scoffed which caused Mickey to stir awake. 

“Mandy da fuck you doin in here you pervert!” Mandy scoffed and left the room.  
“Morning sunshine!” Ian stated. Mickey’s response was to hit him lightly on the back of the head and smile.

“What was she doin?” Mickey asked keenly.

“Your sister went to the bathroom then asked me if I wanted breakfast.” Mickey bit his lip.

“What’s wrong?” Ian asked in a concerned manor.

“Did you and her ever… like.” Ian burst into hysterics.

“Dear lord Mick…”

“What, you two were like together or something…” Ian composed himself and tried to stop laughing.

“Basically, your sister thought I was her knight in shining armor or some shit coz I rescued her for our history teacher’s boner. She tried to like do it with me but I pushed her off. You and your brother’s came after me so I hid outside your house and waited to take you down while your brothers beat me to death.” Mickey raised his eyebrows and started laughing; Ian continued.

“Mandy came out the house and I ran after her and explained that I like dick. After that she became my beard. At first if we were in public or at school, she’d pull me into a kiss hence another reason I don’t like doing shit in the street for random fuckers to see.” Mickey got up and straddled Ian’s waste. He then bent down to whisper in Ian’s ear.

“I’m really fucking hungry let’s get breakfast.” Mickey was wearing a stupid grin and Ian slapped his ass.

“Such a fucking cock tease ya know that?” Mickey pulled Ian out of bed and kissed him deeply. They both put a pair of boxers on and walked out the bedroom.

***

Mandy greeted the couple with wolf whistles. They each grabbed a donut and sat down on the sofa. Mandy ran over and sat on the coffee table staring and grinning at them.

“Bitch what the fuck ya think ya doing?” Mickey asked. Both boys stared at her to hint for her to fuck off.

“You two are actually a cute couple ya know that?” both boys went bright red and Mandy continued.

“So are you two in a relationship now? Like boyfriends and all that shit.” Mickey kicked Mandy’s leg.

“Mandy fuck off.” Ian tried to contain his smile.

“Aww, that’s adorable don’t ya think Mandy?” Iggy asked as he appeared from the doorway. Mickey abruptly stood up.

“Yes he’s my fucking boyfriend which means hands off Mandy, got it?” Mickey raised his eyebrow at Mandy who put her hands up to surrender. Ian was wearing that shit eating grin of his. 

“Mickey’s getting feisty” Iggy stated and Mandy laughed. Mickey grabbed Ian’s hand and headed to his bedroom. 

“Remind me not play with your toys!” Ian said once the door was closed.

“So sorry about them, they’re so embracing!” Ian laughed and pulled Mickey closer.

“We kinda smell, fancy a round in the shower?” Mickey grinned and followed Ian into the shower.

***

When they got out the shower, they retreated to the bed. They started to get changed.

“Hey, so what we gunna do now then?” Mickey asked.

“Well, I’m gunna help Lip with some shit then I got work at 3 so ya wanna come to later?” Ian kissed Mickey hard on the Lips.

“I’ll see ya later then.” Ian then left the Milkovich house with a shit eating grin. Once the front door was closed, Mandy ran over to Mickey.

“Bitch can you stop fucking stalking me.” Mandy laughed.

“but I like seeing my big brother happy.” She pinched his cheek and he shook her off trying to contain his smile.

“If ya don’t turn it the fuck down you’re gunna scare him off!”

“No I won’t, he’s my bestie ass face.”

***

Ian went through the back door of his house to get to the kitchen. His two older siblings were sitting at the table. He proceeded to go upstairs.

“Hey how’s being a mistress?” Lip joked. Ian walked over to the table and stood by a chair.

“Actually, I’m no longer anyone’s mistress; Terry is in jail has finally got life in the joint and by boyfriend signed his divorce papers.” Fiona’s smile grew so did Lips.

“Congrats I guess, things really are looking good for you two now.” Ian blushed slightly.

“Hey did you put your dick in Mickey’s mouth?” Ian went bright red and they all turned to Carl who was standing on the stairs. Lip burst into hysterics and Ian buried his head in shame.

“Oi, I thought I told ya to clean the bathroom!” Fiona said trying to keep a straight face. Carl reluctantly climbed back up the stairs.

“So you two are official then?” Lip asked as Ian went into the kitchen the make some toast. Ian nodded with a huge grin on his face. Fiona went and approached them.

“Ya know, when Lip told me it was mickey I had no idea what you were thinking but to be honest, he looked really hot yesterday, I approve.” Both Lip and Ian stared at their big sister with disguised. 

“Seriously? You need to get laid, perving on your little brother’s boyfriend.” Lip explained to Fiona.

“Actually, I’m going on a date tonight with Mike so ha and you’re babysitting.” Both boys looked surprised.

“Well have fun then.” Fiona smiled and headed out the door.  
“Mickey coming over later.” Ian added.

“Jesus Christ, am I gunna have to hide from him coz of Mandy?” Ian laughed.

“No, he’s kinda sided with you because she hit Karen with his car.” Lip laughed.

“Hey what did ya need me to do then?” Ian asked

“Hey ya know I’m going off to MIT soon…” Ian nodded.

“Ya want your own room?” Ian looked up and Lip elaborated.

“Well, I’m guess you don’t want to have to share the same room as your 2 little brothers when Mickey comes over so why don’t ya move in now, I go soon and it ain’t as if I’m gunna have any girls round.” Ian smiled at his brother.

“I’m gunna need to torch the sheets first.” Lip punched Ian’s arm and they they started changing rooms.

***

Ian felt euphoric, for once, everything was going his way. To top it off he’d actually managed to go on a date with Mickey who is now his boyfriend. The date didn’t really change much in their eyes but it sure was fun.


End file.
